LØNG DEAD
by TrueFlint
Summary: In the brink of the Apocalypse, a broken soldier tries to rebuild himself, a drug addicted hooker finds help, a teenage romance begins to die, and a thief tries to find the meaning of life. Flesh and Blood reveal many things. Feelings, secrets, even love. The question is, how many bullets is it going to take to unravel the Flesh off the living dead to surive? Rated -M- for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Starring...

Miles "Tails" Prower as "Love Struck Teen"

Sonic the Hedgehog as "The Thief"

Knuckles the Echidna as "The Underground Rapper"

Rouge the Bat as "The Drug Addicted Prostitute"

Shadow the Hedgehog as "The Broken Soldier"

Mina the Mongoose as "The Teen Love Interest"

(Note: There will be other characters, just not featured like the ones listed above.)

-_=Rated M=_-

-Explict Laungage

-Explict Voilence

-Explict Sexual Themes

-Drug Referrence

-Alcholol Referrence

**IF YOU DONT APPRECIATE SLOW BEGINNINGS, SKIP TO CHAPTER 2!**

**Although Chapter 1 does explain ALOT of stuff...**

**Just Read It**

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**6:21am**

September 12, 2011

6:12pm

As gun fire rang out in the air, a target dummy had been shot in the head from a distance of sixty feet. That was pretty damn good for a one-handed pistol shot. The black hedgehog with the USP45 pistol in his hand went by the name of Shadow. Another shot rang out, another target dummy hit, this time in the groin. The dark marksmen had been in the war not even a month ago. He was fighting for the USA against an enemy country, Iraq. After six years of fighting, Corporal Shadow was shot in the Apendix (a human organ), and was sent back home to recover. Shadow's suppose to head back to the combat zone in less than a week now... and he's dreading every day counting down to his due date.

He still's been having the nightmares, as usual. He's talked to multiple therapists about it, but it seems as if nobody can help him... Nobody can help the people in his dreams either, the women and children getting murdered, his friend's being torn into bloody pieces by .50 cals... the enemy's snipers splattering the blood of friendly soldiers right before Shadow's eyes. Before he joined, Shadow thought he had seen everything. But now, he has truely... seen everything. The visions in his dreams have been going on ever since his first combat operation, which was five years ago, when all the members of his squad had been picked off my enemy soldiers, and Shadow was forced to hide in a closet in a nearby building. He was so scared, clutching his rifle as if it would some how teleport him back home, where people didn't get blown to bits, or shot to death. He only survived out of luck, which was more than what he could've said for his squad. Poor Espio. Poor Vector. Poor Mighty. They were all unfortunate enough to feel what it's like to have a speeding metal pellet penetrate all of your organs.

Shot after shot was fired from Shadow now. He was trying to get his mind off of that tragic day. He closed his eyes, and just kept pulling the trigger, believing that if he could kill the spirits of the enemy soldiers, he could finally end the pain and suffering. Shadow opened his eyes to reveal that nothing had changed, except for the six new bullet holes decorating the metal wall behind the targets. Shadow looked around desperatly for someone to talk to. But no one was there with him in the abandoned factory. Shadow dropped to his knees...

"**GOD DAMN IT!**" Shadow shouted, as he held the gun up to his head. He knew that _this _was the only true way of ending all of his pain and suffering. He had nothing to live for. No one to give a fuck about him. He knew that. The only ones who cared about him were just using him for supressing fire. Out of a blind fury, the grieved hedgehog pulled the trigger...

*Click*

Shadow knew that sound all too well. He looked at the pistol to reveal that the slide had been automaticly retracted; revealing the barrel halfway, and indicating that Shadow's gun was empty. Shadow gave the weapon a disappionted look, and shoved it in the back of his jeans. _Mabye next time... _he thinks to himself sadly.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**2:09pm**

The air filled with the sweet smell of flowers as Miles Tails Prower sprayed an expensive perfume onto his clothes, making the attempt to "live" up his selection of clothing for his first big date. As the two-tailed fox had began to pull a white formal shirt over his tank top, someone gave a series of hard knocks on his wooden bedroom door.

"Hurry the hell up!" His bestfriend, Sonic shouted. "I'm not waiting all day to drive you to your girlfriend's house! I have my own stuff to do man!" It had been atleast six years since Tails had ran away from his abusive parents to live with his best friend when he was only eleven. It seemed like Sonic had the life. No parents to restrict him. No relatives to pull him down. And no law which Sonic was bound to. You see, Sonic makes a living from stealing from people, selling drugs, etc. Despite that all of this was illegal, he was always ahead of his morgage for the light blue flat-house they lived in, and always had a little extra cash for a few extra things.

"Hold on!" Tails shouted back, "These formal pants are being a bitch to get into!" The reason for Tails's formal attire is because of his new found love, Mina the Mongoose. Normally, the young couple would just go do something casual, such as catching a popular movie, or going to the arcade to play a couple rounds of Future Ninjas. But its been two years now; the most amount of time Tails had ever been in a steady relationship, and now he wants to take it to the next level. Of course, this did not include sex yet, but Tails wouldn't have to wait much longer. They've already talked about it, planned about it a little, and even had a serious talk on what they should use to protect themselves. That was why it was important to Tails about going to this fancy restruant. He wanted to show Mina that he was ready. Ready for anything a relationship could offer him.

After five more minutes, Tails had walked out of his bedroom, still adjusting his sleeves. Sonic was waiting at the side of his doorway, on his phone texting. Tails poked the blue hedgehog to indicate that he was ready. In a matter of minutes, the two were driving down Station Square City in Sonic's stolen Honda Civic LX, one of few luxery cars roaming in the area. The two were zipping past red lights, other cars, and people. Sonic was speeding, but he always had been. Other than stealing, Sonic also took up a career as an Underground Street Racer. When Sonic won one of those races, the two always blew atleast 1,500$ that night, wether it be at parties or bars. Despite Tails being only sixteen, he lived a very adult life, along with his best friend Sonic. Mina knew this, and never judged him. She didn't drink or smoke herself though. She was pure, which is why Tails was so incredibly attracted to her.

"So..." Sonic said, starting a conversation. "How long do you think it's been?" Sonic had not given Tails any details on what the subject was about, but he already knew.

"I don't know, it's been really long." Tails said, "I'd say about two years?"

"Damn, my little buddy is finally becoming a man!" Sonic exlaimed, slapping his left hand down on the steering wheel. They were obviously talking about Tails's relationship. "You know, the longest relationship I ever had was about six months! Your really out-doing me on this one, Tails." The yellow foxed grinned out of hearing this, knowing that was oh-so true.

"Well, you are pretty fast with things." Tails responded.

"You know it!" Sonic replied, as he was making a sharp left-hand turn, causing the wheels to skreetch. Mina lived about two miles away from thier house, on the other side of town on Maple Street. But with Sonic's driving skills, the trip had only taken five minutes. The two companions pulled up on the side walk, right across from Mina's house. Before Tails got out of the car to knock on the door of Mina's comfortable two-story house, Sonic grabbed him.

"Open your hands." Sonic said seriously. Tails did as he commanded, and a shiny set of keys had landed into his palms. Sonic then closed Tails's hands on to keys, gripping them. "Those are the keys to the car." Sonic explained. Tails just looked widely at the keys, grinning extremely hard. Tails had asked before if he could drive Sonic's car, only to recieve a rejection every time. And who could blame Sonic? It was a really nice car.

"Wow..." Tails said, now lost for words.

"Only this one time..." Sonic said, "Its because your finally becoming a man, Tails. About a year ago, I would have NEVER handed the keys to you, because you weren't as responsible as you are now. And this might sound silly to you..." Sonic paused, thinking of how his next words were going to come out. After a long pause, Sonic just said, "I love you, bro." And with that said, Sonic gave Tails a compassinate man hug, with a couple pats on the back, and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Tails shouted. Sonic turned around. "Where are you gonna go?" Sonic looked around, and shrugged.

"I guess I'll go steal another car or something." Sonic said casually. And it was funny too, because as Sonic had said that, an elderly couple had walked past him, looking at him strangely.

"Alright, see ya!" Tails said. Sonic took his leave as Tails began to knock on Mina's door. After a couple of long seconds, a big, muscular mongoose appeared in the doorway with a beer bottle in his hand. Mina's father, Mr. Jackson. Despite the father having a well paying job as a state trooper, he still seemed... how do you describe it... _irresponsible_. He still drank to his heart's consent, he still brought home a different girl every two weeks, and he still acted as irresposible as he did when he was a teenager. Mina told Tails this, but it didn't really require any form of proof, as his characer was proof enough.

"Ooh, whats up, Tails." Mina's father said, extending his hand for a handshake.

"I'm good, sir." Tails responded, taking his hand in acceptance, and to let him know that Tails was responsible and what not. The father lost of grip on the fox's hand, and looked at Tails, head to toe, examing his attire. After a few second, the muscular beast began to laugh. Tails just looked at him, confused.

"Where the hell are you two going!" The Mr. Jackson exclaimed, "A fucking funeral!" Apparently, the whole concept of a formal date was too much for the bastard, as Tails could tell when he began to cry out of laughter. Just about then, the most beatiful thing in Tails's eye had appeared in the doorway, stepping around Mr. Jackson to get outside. It was Mina, Tails's gorgoues girlfriend. Instead of sporting a tanktop and kahkies (as usual), Mina was wearing a beatiful red dress, which popped up something rather... revealing. Mr. Jackson didn't seem to notice though, unlike Tails.

"You ready?" Mina asked, her soft voice puncturing Tails's heart.

"Um... Yea." Tails stammered. The two were in Sonic's expensive car now, ready to drive away. Untill Mr. Jackson stepped onto the porch, and shouted...

"Hey Tails! Can you come over here alone!" Tails gave Mina a rather skeptical look before getting out of the car again and walking over to his girlfriend's dad. Mr. Jackson took a deep breath, and sighed.

"She's really quite the woman, ain't she Tails?"

Tails turned his view from Jackson to Mina. "Yea." Tails agreed. He began to wonder what this was about.

"Now Tails, don't lie to me..." Mr. Jackson began, "I know you've had fantisies involved you and my daughter, am I correct?" Tails looked down to the floor, for Mr. Jackson had guessed correct.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Tails... don't go around and fuck my daughter, okay?" Mr. Jackson said, putting an emphassis on** Fuck**. "She's my only daughter, and I'd liked to see her come out of high school with her virginity intact." Tails kept silent, for the conversation had became awcard about two minutes ago. "If I see that she's pregnant with **your **baby..." Thats when Mr. Jackson flashed his piece towards Tails. Now the yellow fox was sweating. "I'll fucking end you."

Mr. Jackson placed the gun back in his belt buckle, and looked at Mina. "You can go now." And with that said, Tails walked rather quickly back to the car, with Mina staring at him oddly.

"What he'd talk about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Tails said blankly. She was already having enough troubles at home. Her knowing that her father had just threated her boyfriend would probably not help anything.

"So, where are we going again?" Mina asked, not willing to further press Tails for answers.

"Really fancy place." Tails stated, reaching into his pockets. He then pulled out a pamplet to Alma Da Cuba, a fancy restruant located right in Station Square City. Mina took a hold of the paper and looked through the pictures showcasing its fancy structure and food. It all looked really attractive.

"Wow." Mina said, "No one's ever taken me out to a fancy place like this since like two years ago." Mina then planted a kiss on Tails's cheek, making him blush. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Tails responded, "Anything for you, Mina." And before Tails hit the gas pedal, Mina pulled him into a kiss. Thier lips rubbing gently against each other as thier tounges had entered into the other lover's mouth. Mina pulled away after five seconds, and smiled. She truely was the love of Tails's life. She was everything a girl could ever hope for, in his eyes. Kind, Caring, Sexy. And hopefully, she felt the same way about him too. It was then that Tails relized what true love really was.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**4:00pm**

The beats booming, the crowd cheering. This was the life of Knuckles the Echidna, the unsigned rapper that all of Station Square knew about. He was harsh with the words, and he spit fast, but most importantly, what he spat made sense. Thats why people had liked him so much. Unlike the rappers that claim they could beat the red echidna in a battle, he could ryhme any word with any other word! It's quite incredible, actually, that an individual as unfortunate as Knuckles has such a great talent! Knuckles grew up into poverty, following the chain that his parents had left for him. But he made an honest living. People had payed to hear him spit against his foes.

Knuckles walked through the crowd into the circle the audience had created, where his oppenent had awaited him. He went by the name of Spit Shit, because apparently, he spat sick shit. Knuckles was determined to prove that statement wrong. Knuckles was now in the center of the crowd, right next to the gaint boom box playing the instrumental of _Well Done- Tyga_. There was a man standing on a box holding a microphone, about to announce the rap battle to the audience. He tapped the mic to see if it was functional. It was.

"Yo Yo Yo!" He boomed, drawing the crowds attention. "You all ready for this shit!" He shouted, voice full of energy. The crowd responded with shouts and cries for the musical battle. "In this corner, we got some cat who goes by the name of Spit Shit. And if you couldn't guess by his nickname..." The announcer paused, "He spits sick shit!" The crowd roared once more. "And now, what you are all waiting for. In this corner, we have the illest, the greatest, the most infamous undeground rapper of all time!" The announcer took a great pause, building up a tense atmoshere in the crowd. "KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" Knuckles raised his hands as the crowd roared even louder, knowing what he was capable of.

Once the crowd had died down, the announcer had stepped from his box and pulled out a coin. He turned to Knuckles.

"Heads or Tails, Knuckles?" Knuckles thought for a moment, before replying "Heads".

The announcer threw the coin in the air, and caught it with one hand. He turned it onto his arm. It was Heads.

"Alright." The announcer boomed, "Do your thing, big homie." And with that said, the announcer handed Knuckles the mic, pressed a couple buttons on the boom box, and stepped back onto his box. The beat that was playing was _Sick And Deranged- Jacko_. The bass was heavy, and the mogulated clicks and claps were fast. Knuckle's style. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and began to get in-sync with the beats. Finally, he opened his mouth, and mixed and twised different words and phrases into something foul, and insidous. The crowd was silent, and his oppenent was shamed.

_Say I live my life a lie,_

_Saying that the I should cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll commit a verbal crime,_

_When yo ass gets killed,_

_How you gonna battle me when,_

_I got all of the skills?_

After forty seconds, the opponent, Spit Shit, stormed away from the cricle in a emotional rage. The music stopped, and Knuckles had won by default. And his reward? 500$ in cash! He took the money from the hat the announcer handed to him, and walked through the crowd of cheering people. Some were shouting his name, some were patting his back. Either way, it showed that he was knowned in these parts. And he liked to think he was popular amongst the people.

He walked down some alleyways, and arrived at his apartment. Before he had the oppurtunity to open the door, a hand had come on his shoulder. Without thinking, Knuckles thrusted his elbow into his assaulter's stomach, and turned around to hook the mobian in the face. The unkown hedgehog fell to the hard ground, gripping his stomach and face in pain. It was a blue hedghog with spiky hair that had tried to assualt knuckles.

"Dude..." The hedgehog said, barely in a whisper. Knuckles just shrugged.

"Shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that." Knuckles said casually. He extended his hand towards the hedgehog to pull him off the ground. The hedgehog took the hand gratefully, and got up.

"I saw your show over at the street corner, and just wanted your autograph..." The hedgehog said, after catching his breath. "By the way, my name's sonic." He then showed Knuckles a single ball-point pen. Knuckles was rather surprised, because no one had ever asked him to autograph anything before. It was normally the big rappers that got all the publicity, not city spitters like himself.

"Alright." Knuckles said, "What do you want me to sign?" Sonic took of his shoe and held it infront of Knuckles. The red echidna then took the ball-point pen from Sonic and wrote his name across the front of the red and white stripped shoe.

"Thanks!" Sonic said, checking out the autograph. It was rather sloppy, but it was legit. And that was all that mattered.

"Say..." Began Sonic, "We should go to the bar or something." Knuckles was taken aback from Sonic's request. It was one thing to come up to a random dude and ask for his autograph. But to offer to hang out with him?

"Eh, no thanks." Knuckles said, rejecting the offer.

"Oh come on man! Its the least you owe me for you punching my guts out of my ass!" Sonic said. Knuckles smirked. This guy was pretty chill.

"Alright, fine." Knuckles said, "But if this is some gay shit..."

"No no no..." Sonic said, clearing up Knuckles assumption. "I like the honey's, you can trust me when I say that I will not touch your ass." That was good enough for Knuckles.

"Alright... by the way, your paying."

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**5:21pm**

Shooting up needles in exhange for sex wasn't exactly the life Rouge the Bat had imagined for herself when she was a little girl. She wanted to be a doctor, and help the sick people who couldn't help themselves. But now, the truely sick person who needed help from a doctor was herself. You can blame her addiction to herione if you need to blame something for her poor condition. As a teenager, Rouge had been blessed with an amazing body. Everyone had envied her. It was the day that she had been raped that turned her life around, when she began to relize that there was nothing specail about sex. It just felt good, and thats it. But honestly, she's done it so many times, it doesn't even feel good anymore.

Rouge was lying on her bed, in her apartment, high. Its the one thing that she needed in life. She could live without food, or water, mabye even oxygen! But the one thing she most absouletly needed was herione. When she wasn't on it, she began to feel sicker than she already was. _But that doesn't matter now, _Rouge thought. She believes that she's too far gone to turn to help, and that she should do as much shit as possible before its her time to clock out.

Rouge began to float on her bed, having a fun time just lying still. She floated through her bed, through her matress, and through the floor. Yes, underneath the floor was another floor... followed by another floor... and another. And each floor had brought something new. One floor had walking teddy bears while the another floor had a scary clown eating those same exact teddy bears. Rouge knew for a fact that she was trippin hard.

Finally, she came down to a floor, and back onto the matress. Her high time was over. This was when she began to cry for more. Such a sad, sad addiction.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**7:32pm**

They weren't mobian anymore, this much Private Charmy knew. No, they were much worse than any terrorist or killers than his squad had ever encountered. The date was September 28, 2011. Or as some people had called it, Judgment day. The day that the dead would rise from the dust and dirt to claim those that had not been worthy for the life they had been living, and that only the innocent would be spared from a most painful and brutal transformation. A transformation into a monster. _So much screaming… _Charmy thought… _I just want it to all stop… _It was only him. The rest of his squad, as well as the rest of the platoon, were either dead or worse. _Infected._

Charmy stood there in the closet, shakily holding his rifle. Every time the floor boards underneath him had creaked, he'd nearly have a heart attack. He ducked into a nearby two-story house while the abominations had torn up his friends. _Mom was right… _he thought. He shouldn't have ever enlisted in the mobian army. He had never been a fighter. He had only enlisted because he didn't know what to do with his life. Charmy had figured that fighting for his country was the best career option he could use. But at this moment, working at a gas station for the rest of his life sounded much more appealing than having to suffer the hardships of a soldier. A soldier of misfortune…

Charmy's heart rate had quickened at hearing the footsteps on the wooden floor of the kitchen. There were multiple footsteps… multiple killers. Multiple monsters. Charmy's breath had quickened, his hands sweaty. He wasn't ready to die. He was only sixteen. He wantestill d to get his degree in software engineering. He still wanted to go out and party and enjoy life. He still wanted to settle down and start a family, and raise a son, and teach him everything about being a good and honest man. No, he wasn't ready to die. But he knew, regardless of his will, it was going to happen. That's when he ran out of the closet, guns blazing.

The infected swarmed the streets of Emerald City, tearing apart regular humans and mobians alike. A reporter on the scene bloodied a nearby wall while the infected feasted upon her organs, while a cop who was protecting a woman with his gun was soon devoured by four infected who had come up from behind. The cop dropped his gun in shock, which had then skitted towards the woman. The woman picked up the gun, and looked around her. She saw seven, no, eight infected people shuffling towards her. The gun was shaky in her hand. She knew she couldn't do it. Kill innocent people, even if they were trying to kill her. So, she did the next reasonable thing she could possibly do. She shoved the barrel in her head and pulled the trigger.

This massacre was happening all over the cities surrounding Station Square, from Emerald City to Lakewood. People getting infected by the thousands. And the worse part... thier all heading to Station Square.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter! =D Review Please1


	2. Chapter 2

**Another day, another update! So far, I got 40 story views in about 12 hours, so thats good I guess. Whats better, two new review! Thanks guy ^^**

**And btw, this chapter does contain a serious lemon. Won't spoil it by revealing the two couples, but its rather graphic... Hope you guys like! Review!**

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**8:12pm**

Tails nearly gasped when he examined the menu. Forty-Dollars for a strip of steak? Fifty-Five for steamed lobster? He didn't even know what the hell was a _Cheese Souffle_. He looked up from the menu, and into Mina's eyes. She was looking at him too, but in a rather skeptical way.

"You can pay for all this?" Mina asked, sounding unsure. Despite their close relationship, Tails had never mentioned Sonic's line of work to her, since Sonic didn't _exactly _have the career a role model should have.

"Don't worry about it." Tails reasurred, "I've saved up for this, Mina. Just for me and you." Mina smiled at this and began to gently squeeze Tails's hand.

"Still, I can't believe we're here at the fanciest restruant in the city!" She exclaimed, drawing attention from a couple of other customers. "Like, look at this place!" She stretched her arms out, as if to suggest that the restraunt was insanely huge (which it was). Tails smiled back.

"Yea, I thought it would be a step-up from our dates at the movie theaters and arcades, since we go there so often." Tails said, humor in his voice.

"Totally!" Mina replied, agreeing with Tails. Another minute was spent looking at the large selection of fancy food on the menu untill the waiter came to take thier orders. Tails ordered a Fillet Mignon while Mina ordered some of the Alma Da Cuba's finest Lasagna. After the waiter left, Mina reached across the table and adjusted Tails's tie.

"Its a little out of place." Mina stated, as she tighted the knot in the tie. She wasn't aware that she was nearly choking Tails, but he didn't mind. It was nice to have a beatiful girl this close to you fixing your tie. The couple then began to talk about casual things, such as sports, movies, events, etc. The two were so compatible. They could talk about almost anything. After five minutes of a good conversation, Tails decides to dig further into Mina's life.

"So, hows the family?" Tails asked, trying to sound as sinsere as possible.

"If by family, you mean my dad, we're doing okay..." Mina said, a little bit of sadness crept into her voice. Tails noticed this and gripped Mina's hand tight, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"You know you can tell me anything." Tails said in a cool voice. Mina sighed.

"He brought home another girl last night." Mina began, in her calm voice. "And of course, she was too stupid to realise that he would just do her and leave." Tails took in every detail as Mina described her feelings towards her father. "You know, sometimes, I wonder if he even cares about me. I mean, sure he's feeds me, shelters me, bought me this fancy dress. But really, what is he trying to teach me? That emotions are don't even matter, and that the only purpose of women in this world is just to pick up girls, bang em, and toss them back?" Tails took a moment to think, then responded-

"You don't have to live by what your dad teaches you, Mina." Tails said, being completely understanding. "If I were to live by what my father had tried to teach me, I woulda smacked you by now!" They both laughed, even though it was a rather serious subject.

Tails had already told Mina about the whole 'abusive parent situation'. Mina only supported her boyfriend and his desicion to run away from home to make a life for himself. She actually admired him for it. She conspired about running away from her home once, but Tails objected to this. Despite Mina's dad being a complete tool, Mina still had it better than most people. Or atleast that's what Tails told her.

"Yea, I guess your right." Mina said, thinking about what Tails had said. She took another look at her companion and smiled a wide smile. "God, you so good to talk to." Tails smiled back at hearing this.

"Thats what I'm here for."

The waiter had finally arrived with the food the couple had ordered about thirty minutes ago. Once the plates were handed to both of the companions, they found out that the quality of the food was well worth the wait. The two spent more than ten minutes just savoring the flavor of the food, and they weren't even finished before they got full.

Mina got up to use the bathroom, just as the waiter came back and set the bill on the table. Tails gulped, and opened the little black booklet that contained what he owe'd. For the Fillet Mignon and Lasagna, plus tax; it was all added to total 95$ dollars. Tails was freaking out. He wasn't sure if he had enough to meet the bill. The young fox pulled out his Saints wallet, and counted his money. He barely met the cost; only by two dollars. Too bad he couldn't tip the waiter properly. Oh well.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**8:12pm**

Just two men in a bar, drunk, and laughing about stupid shit. Thats how anyone would have described Knuckles and Sonic. The two were sitting next to each other at the bar countertop, trading stories about thier unusual experiences in the city.

"So, then, I was like... I told you so..." Sonic said, in his drunken voice. "And then she was like... 'but Sonic man, thats your baby!' And I was like... nah bitch..." Knuckles was too fucked up to respond to Sonic's story, so instead he unleashed a beastly burp. While Sonic's face lit up with admiration, other paying customers had a disgusted expression on thier face.

"DUDE!" Knuckles shouted, making Sonic jump off his bar stool and causing him to fall on his ass. The blue hedgehog struggled getting back up the bar stool before responding-

"What is it?"

"Yesterday, I got a call from one of my friends..." Knuckles begins, "He lives in Emerald City, three miles away from here. And, he's just shouting random stupid shit, and its hysterical what that dumbass says." This makes Sonic's drunken mind curious.

"What'd he say?" Sonic asked. Knuckles gives Sonic the serious look.

"You really wanna know?" He says.

"Yea." Responded Sonic.

"Well..." Knuckles began, "He was freakin out because _apparently _zombies have taken over Emerald City and are killing people and shit." Sonic takes a little time to figure out what Knuckles had just said.

"Zombies?" Sonic asks, skeptical. Knuckles nods his head. The two friends lock eyes, getting serious, despite thier drunkness. "We have to go into hiding before they get here." Sonic stated, "And we need guns. Lots of guns."

"And water and food." Knuckles said. "We can make a trip to the super market and then the gun store; then we go to my grandfathers house. He has a undeground bunker we can lay low in before this all blows over."

"Alright." Sonic said, "Lets get on it." The two locked eyes one more time, truely staring into each others souls. It was a rather long stare, and people were starting to get worried. But eventually, a small noise was heard from Sonic. It sounded like snickering. The same noise was now being emitted from Knuckles. And soon, snickering turned to giggling, and giggling turned to laughing, and laughing turn to never ending howling. The two friends were laughing thier throats out.

"Holy fuck, you really had me there!" Sonic exclaimed, making a retarded little laughing face.

"I know!" Knuckles commented, still laughing. "Like hell we're going to some bunker! I'll just go get my shotgun and we'll call it a day!" As the two idiots were laughing, there was but one purple female cat in the bar, sitting all the way in the back booth, wearing a tight purple shirt and comfortable jeans.

She was gripping her shot glass **very **hard. She could hear little cracks in the glass, but she didn't care. If the glass broke, the fee for a replacement glass would not matter for much longer. She knew what she saw. She talked to multiple people about it. They all claimed that she must have seen it the wrong way. But she was no moron. She knew what murder looked like... what _massacre_ looked like. It was an awful sight to witness. She saw friends turn on friends. Husbands turn on wives. _Mothers _turn on _children_. Emerald City was going up in choas, and she knew that soon, Station Square would be no different.

"Hey Knuckles!" The blue hedgehog shouted. He pointed a finger at her, "Its a zombie! Shoot it in the head!" And after that, the two morons continued thier laughing fit. The cat got pissed, and set her shot down on the table and walked over to the two drunks. Sonic had his back turned. She walked up to the blue hedgehog, and poked him in the shoulder. As Sonic was turning to face her, she raised a hand and slapped the hedgehog hard in the face. It left a red mark. Sonic just looked at the cat, confused.

Finally, he said "The fuck was that for?"

The cat got even more annoyed, "For fucking with me, thats why." Sonic grew a very large grin at hearing this.

"I'd love to fuck with you. Make the appointment and we can get it on!" This earned Sonic another slap, this one harder and faster than the first one. The cat crossed her arms,

"Fuck you." She spat, "You don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Excuse me, miss?" Knuckles slurred, getting involved.

"My name's Blaze." The cat said.

"Okay then, Blaze. What do we not know what we're talking about?" Knuckles asked seriously. Blaze rolled her eyes, and turned her back.

"About the zombies," Blaze stated, "Dumbass".

"And how exactly do you know this?" Sonic asked, now getting interested in what this cat chick had to say.

"They're real." Blaze said blankly, "And they're coming for Station Square. I escaped Emerald City to come to the next safe place. Here. But we're not safe here anymore. There's no point in moving away. They've surrounded City, and they're closing in to kill us off." Knuckles and Sonic looked at Blaze, then they looked at each other. Thats when they howled in laughter.

"Lady!" Sonic started, pounding the bar countertop, "You are _defiantly_ more fucked up than us!" The two morons kept laughing, untill a dark hedgehog with red stripes wearing a leatherjacket on top of a white t-shirt and jeans sat on the bar stool next to Sonic.

"Give the lady some respect." The dark figure stated, "Even if she is crazy. And besides, killing everyone off seems like the best idea for this city."

Blaze was taken aback from this strangers comment, especially in the subject they were discussing. "And I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blaze asked.

"People call me Shadow." The dark hedgehog responded.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**8:20pm**

Sonic and Knuckles had ditched the bar and were now roaming the streets of Station Square. While the city doesn't have a reputation for Crime, everyone who lived in Station Square knew that the crime rates were up in the highs.

As Sonic and Knuckles were walking on the sidewalk, there was a group of seven guys wearing orange, beating a guy for most likely, his money. Although sometimes the scum of Station Square beat on people for fun, when they were bored. The victim was screaming bloody murder. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but Sonic swore that he saw blood being splattered where the victim laid. Sonic wondered what the hell could one person do to make them absouletly beat you to a bloody pulp.

The two companions just ignored it, and kept walking; the man's screams for help following them. Its best not to get involved with that kind of stuff, for you could end up dead as well. Everyone who lived in Station Square knew this all too well.

It was when the two passed under a street light when Knuckles said, "You wanna have some fun?" Sonic was interested.

"What kind of fun?" Sonic asked. Despite Sonic's career, he didn't like to hurt people unless its absouletly neccesary. He was rather sensitive, actually.

"I know this girl, who has the best ass in the entire city!" Knuckles exclaimed, "And guess what?"

"What?"

"She's on sale." Knuckles answered, "What do you think?"

"No man... I kinda have a thing with hookers." Sonic replied. Knuckles looked at him, confused. Knuckles wouldn't understand Sonic's reasoning. You see, before Sonic moved out of his parent's house, his mom worked as a prostitute to support him as a kid. She always came home with bruises and bad memories, but her world always lit up when she saw her son. Sonic was the apple of her life. Since Sonic ran away, he lost all connections with his mom, and forever was left wondering how she was living her life. Of course, Knuckles didn't need to know this.

"Its nothing..." Sonic said, still leaving Knuckles in a confused state. "I gotta go home anyway. Catch ya later, Knuckles." And with that said, Sonic walked in the opposite direction, heading back to his house in the dark. Knuckles just shrugged and walked over to the girl's apartment, craving for some action.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**8:26pm**

"And whats up with the comment on how everyones gotta die?" Blaze asked once more. Shadow paused for a good three seconds, before saying...

"I'm just having a really bad day is all. Forgive me."

"It's fine." Blaze said, accepting Shadow's apology.

"If it's any condolence..." Shadow said, "I've seen shit too."

"Oh?" Blaze said blankly. Shadow reached in his pockets and pulled out two metal tags with small engraved letters and numbers attached to a chain. His dogtags.

"Proof that I was in the Army." Shadow said, "Wanna fiddle with em?" Blaze was alone, and had no one to talked to, so she accepted Shadow's offer. They dogtags felt very light, but a little rustic.

"Oh long were you in for?" Blaze asked, handing the dogtags back to the owner.

"To this day, I've been in for about six years." Shadow answered, "I'm actually suppose to be going back." Blaze then asked why. "Because I got shot, and needed to recover. So, during my recovery time, I just wanted to come back to my home city before I set off to fight again."

"Do you want to go back?"

Shadow sighed, his depression now taking a hold of him. "No." He said, "I still have dreams of getting shot at, just like back in the combat zone. It was so scary. Knowing that you could die, right there." Blaze nodded her head in understanding. She knew the feeling of knowing you could die any second. Expectially when the danger is so close. Blaze had then realised that she had been talking for too long, and hadn't been preparing the the onslaught that was sure to come.

"I'm sorry." Blaze said, "But I have to get going." Before Blaze could get off the bar stool, Shadow gently grabbed her arm. She looked back up at the hedgehog.

"May I come along?" Shadow asked, in a cool, calm voice. Blaze smirked,

"What? You trying to get with me?"

Shadow laughed at this, for he thought it was funny."No, I'm just bored. Come on, I'll walk with you." And before the two could make it out of the bar, a scream of agony rang out in the air. Blaze wasn't one bit surprised.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**8: 35pm**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The apartment door opened for the eager echidna. In the doorway revealed a bat with a perfect body sporting a red robe and a joint in her hand. Knuckles liked the smell inside her apartment.

"Hey baby." Knuckles said, "I'm looking for a good time. You interested?" The bat just looked at Knuckles blankly, not caring if he was looking for a good time or not. She didn't even care about the money she was about to make off this sucker. What she really cared about, was the herione that she bought with her hard earned money. Money had no value to her, only the needles did.

"What do you want?" Rouge asked, not even making an attempt to arrouse the red echidna.

"Just the usual." The red echidna responded, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two crumpled twenty dollar bills. The bat nodded, took the money; then led Knuckles through her apartment to her bedroom. It smelled of drugs and sex. Knuckles was one of Rouge's regulars, and had always payed a good amount of money for her services. It makes Rouge wonder about men like Knuckles, always coming back to the same girl for some fun. Sure, Rouge was one of the best girls in the city, she knew this, but why? They have the same experience every time. Rouge stripped, followed by foreplay, followed by the main event, followed by Knuckles's leave. It didn't matter though. She was getting paid, and that is what was important right now.

Knuckles sat on the bed, knowing all too well how this works. Rouge began to slowly take off her robe, first barely revealing the first nipple, and then just dropping the entire robe, letting it all hang out for Knuckles to see. Rouge turned her back toward Knuckles and slowly bent over. Her moon ass was Knuckle's favorite feature. After she took her time straightening her back, she got on her knees at the head of the bed, infront of Knuckles's croch. After taking her time to zip down his pants, she stroked the erection that she had created, making sure to give it a gentle "Rouge Touch".

She put the throbbing manhood in her mouth and began to rock her head back and forth; as Knuckles moaned in pleasure and satisfaction. It only took two minutes of sucking for Knuckles to let his seed invade Rouge's mouth. She spat it out and hopped on Knuckles lap, ready for the main event.

Thats when the Knuckles real moaning sounds start to emit from his throat. She rode his cock, bounced up and down, even leaned so the erection could feel the satisfying pain when she did that. Knuckles had moaned her name over and over again. She hated when they did that. Moaned her name while she was just doing business. Rouge thought that suggested that her customer had a real relationship with her. And it annoyed the hell out of her. But hey, if it got her money for her H, she didn't complain.

Finally, after ten minutes, Knuckles let out a final gasp before releasing his seed into the bat. Thats when she hopped off his manhood and began to put her robe back on.

"You know where the door is." She said, the previous activity obviously not affecting her. The red echidna caught his breath, and began to put his pants back on.

"Ever thought of becoming a model?" The echidna said, now pulling his shirt over his head.

"No." Rouge said blankly, not wishing to have a conversation with a client. Knuckles stepped into his shoes and walked to the door. Before Knuckles left the apartment, a gunshot range in the air, followed by a scream. Knuckles darted back into the apartment, and ducked behind a couch. Rouge walked into the small living room, "The fuck are you still here for?" She said harshly.

"Did you not hear that gunshot!" Knuckles exclaimed, "It was followed by a scream that nearly made me go deaf."

"Not my problem." Rouge said blankly, "Get out before I call the cops." Knuckles just looked at her, bewildered.

"Come on, Rouge! I could get killed if I go out there! You know how people are here."

"Look..." Rouge said, "I don't give a fuck if it there was a nuclear holocaust outside my door. Your my customer, and I can kick you out of my house whenever I feel like it. Now get out!" Knuckles looked at Rouge coldly, then stepped out the door silently.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**9:00pm**

Tails and Mina were now on the road, heading back the the girl's house. Tails checked the clock. It was now 10:21pm. Her father wasn't going to be too happy about that. Tails didn't care though. He had an amazing night with an amazing girl. Mina took a pause from texting her dad to turn up the volume on the radio. The very popular song _Headlines- Drake _was playing.

"Oooh I love this song!" Mina exclaimed, bobbing her head back and fourth to the beats. Tails didn't care for hip-hop music like Mina did, but he was still happy. A perfect night with the perfect gal is what he needed. They were turning onto Elizabeth Street, ten blocks away from Maple Street; the street that Mina's house was on.

_Headlines, By Drake_

_I might be too strung out on compliments,_

_overdosed on confidence,_

_starting not to give a fuck,_

_and stop fearing the consequence,_

Tails was taking his sweet time getting the babe back home. Its not like Mina had anywhere else to go but that douche of a father.

"I thought that restruant place was going to be boring at first..." Mina said, always being the one to start a conversation, "But that was actually really fun!" Tails looked at Mina with a smile painted on his face.

"Thanks for doubting me, babe." Tails responded.

"Sorry, the idea of fine dining didn't sound appealing to me." Mina stated, "But I was proved wrong. Thanks again for taking me out." With Tails's left hand still on the sterring wheel, he swung his right arm over Mina's head and comfortable set it there. In response, Mina leaned on Tails's shoulder, in a loving way. The two were truely inseperable. Tails was lost in Mina's beatiful jade eyes. Mina felt the same way. The car made the two very close to each other. Tails leaned in, as Mina did the same. Thier lips in perfect alignment with each other. It would have been a perfect moment the two weren't disturbed if something didn't hit the car with a large _**BUMP.**_

"Oh shit!" Tails said out loud, breaking the romantic atmosphere. The yellow fox slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car; engine still running. Before checking out what they hit, Tails turned to Mina, and said "Stay here." Mina just nodded. Upon walking to the front of the car, a bloody mobian dog was found under the right tire; rib cage caved into his chest. The blood from the dog had splattered all over the tire and front bumper.

Tails's breathing had quickend by five times, as Tails bent over the front of the car to get out of Mina's view while he vomited. All that Fillet Mignon Tails had earlier now covered the deceased body of the dog. Tails began to sweat. He could go to prison for this. The scared fox looked around the streets to discover that there had been no witnesses. The fox quickly piled back into the driver's seat, and began to franticly turn off the headlights so Mina wouldn't see the grizzly scene in front of her.

"What was it?" Mina asked. Tails just looked at her, trying to keep a calm face. Judging by how concerned Mina looked, Tails must've failed at that.

"Nothing." Tails said, as he was backing up. "We hit a skunk and it looks pretty grizzly, so I'm just going to make sure you don't get creeped out before you go to bed." Mina was still skeptical, but decided to drop it.

"Well can you atleast turn the lights in the car back on?" Mina asked, "Driving in the complete darkness is creepier than seeing some skunk's guts all over the road." The street they were on was the poorest street in the entire city, Harford Avenue. The houses looked like shit, the sidewalk was always cracked, and not a single street light was working within a stretch of fifty-yards. The only source of light was from a local deli, which was open 24/7.

Tails ignored Mina, and began to back up further. He backed up too far though, for there was another _**Bump **_at the rear of the car. "God damnit..." Tails cursed under his breath. He was determined to get off this street without revealing what he had really hit. Even if it meant driving into the complete darkness.

Tails drove forward a little to get away from the obstruction behind them. Not even five feet was driven untill Tails hit something else, with an even louder _**Bump.**_ Mina started to get aggitated.

"Just turn on the headlights," Mina said, "I'll be fine. I've seen worse things on television." Tails just looked at Mina, scared.

"Are you sure about that?" Tails asked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." She commanded.

"Only if you close your eyes while I drive." Tails said. Mina rolled her eyes even further.

"Is that neccesary?"

"Yes." Tails said blankly, "Its gruesome, okay." Mina just put her feet on the passenger compartment, put both hands behind her head, and closed her eyes.

"Go." She said. Tails wasn't too sure about that. If he turned on the lights and she saw the body, she would freak and defiantly break up with him. All those good moments they had would be forever lost due to a spaz attack, as Tails called it. The fox took a deep breath, and took his chances. He flipped the switch which turned on the headlights, as the bloody dog shuffled towards them and gave off an eerie glow from the lights. There was a scream and everything went dark again.

* * *

**September 12, 2011**

**11:01pm**

All hell was breaking lose on the outskirts of Station Square City. The infected had broken through the mass of regular humans and mobians, infecting people in the millions. A gray infected hedgehog looked up from his kill, a bloody pink chipmunk, and looked up at the sky. There was a mass of tall buildings attracting the undead to it, despite the fact that it was a mile away. It didn't matter to them. They had all the time in the word. They were dead, after all.

And so, all of Station Square Outskirt's infected inhabitats shuffled to the city, where blood and flesh surely awaited for the thirsty horde.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda slow, in my opinion. But rest assured, the next chapter will be fast, and well worth the wait. Thanks again, and keep on reviewing.**


End file.
